Today, many computing devices operate with little to no contextual awareness of other computing devices. For example, a user with a mobile phone may arrive at a workplace and begins interacting with a desktop computer. While at the workplace, important notifications may be sent to the user's mobile phone, the desktop computer or both. While the user is interacting with the desktop computer at the workplace, notifications sent to the mobile phone may go unnoticed or be viewed by the user in an untimely manner. Conversely, when the user leaves the workplace, notifications sent to the user's desktop computer may go unnoticed or be viewed in an untimely manner. In another example, the user arrives at home. While at home, incoming phone calls may be routed to either the mobile phone or the user's home phone. Coordination amongst the user's devices can be handled more efficiently when the devices are contextually aware of the presence of one another and of which device currently has the user's attention.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notification service for users having an association with a plurality of computing devices. This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.